Le Calendrier de l'avent de AA
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Calendrier créé pour le défi pairing fanfictions sur le thème de Noël, 24 jours, 24 Drabbles, multiships, divers rating, genre particulier, sur Teen Wolf. Venez dans notre monde... Venez, vous n'en repartirez jamais...
1. 1er Décembre

**Calendrier de l'avent participant au défis pairing fanfictions sur le thème de Noël.**

* * *

OS 1 – Sterek

Derek regardait le costume se trouvant sur son lit d'un air plus que dubitatif. C'était une blague. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une blague ! Ça ne pouvait pas être autre chose qu'une vaste plaisanterie de l'hyperactif, d'ailleurs, où était-il celui-là ? Il se planquait quelque part pour crier « surprise ! », ou alors il avait mis une caméra pour filmer son visage se décomposer à vue d'œil pour l'avoir à vie !

Non, il ne semblait rien y avoir de tout ça, alors il prit subitement son portable entre ses doigts et tapota un peu violemment sur les touches du smartphone qui n'avait rien demandé. Il appela « l'hyperactif taré » comme il l'avait surnommé, celui-ci décrocha après la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Ici l'hyperactif taré, que puis-je pour Sourwolf ?

\- Qu'est-ce que fout ce costume sur mon plumard ?

\- Ça me semble pourtant évident, tu vas faire le père Noël cette année !

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison !

\- Oh allez, mes neveux vont venir et il faut absolument quelqu'un !

\- Pourquoi ton père ne le fait pas ?

\- Eh bien, ils commencent à se douter de quelque chose tu vois, donc si le Père Noël est là et pas mon père, ils vont vite faire le lien...

\- Parfait, au moins ils sauront enfin la vérité.

\- Oh, c'est vraiment dommage ça, Derek... moi qui comptait te récompenser comme il se doit... taquina Stiles dont le ton de sa voix promettait bien des choses.

\- Hm, comme quoi ? Demanda le loup, essayant de rester détaché.

\- Eh bien, tu ne le sauras que si tu le fais.

Hale grogna doucement, frustré et mécontent d'être ainsi pris au piège par sa propre curiosité. Ce soir-là, il fit le Père Noël. Mais il apprit aussi que le jeu en valait clairement la chandelle.

* * *

 **\- *attrape Anne pour la frapper***

 **\- Non, pas le visage, pas le visage !**

 **\- Du Sterek ! Merde !**

 **\- Je sais, je sais, mais promis y'en a plus après !**

 **\- Vrai ?**

 **\- Bien sûr ! On a une liste de ship donné par le Scott's pack ! *lui met la liste de ship sous le nez***

 **\- Ooooh... OOOOOOH *regarde la liste des étoiles dans les yeux***

 **\- Mince, j'aurais peut-être dû attendre...**


	2. 2 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Mimi-Sterek**

* * *

OS 2 - Dannisaac

Danny :

Salut Isaac, t'es où là ?

Isaac :

Je suis à Paris en ce moment, pourquoi ?

Danny :

Avec Chris ?

Isaac :

Non, il est reparti à B.H., il sort avec la maman de Scott.

Danny :

Sérieux ?

Isaac :

Ouaip, du coup je suis tout seul.

Danny :

ça tombe bien, ça te dit de venir à Hawaï pour Noël ?

Isaac :

C'est une blague ?

Danny :

Non, j'ai réussi à avoir la maison pour nous deux. Seuls.

Isaac :

… C'est une blague ?

Danny :

Je t'ai déjà envoyé les billets par mail, j'ai hâte de te voir mon petit loup.;)

Isaac :

Il y a que moi d'invité ?

Danny :

Oui. Il faut que je te dise clairement que tu m'intéresses ou ça va aller ?

Isaac :

ça va aller... je crois.

Danny :

Parfait, prépare-toi à un hiver chaud alors !

Isaac ne sut sur le coup si ça allait être chaud à cause de Hawai, de Danny et finalement se dit que ça allait sûrement être les deux.

Il ne s'était pas trompé.

* * *

 **\- Ils ont fais la bête à deux dos ?**

 **\- Je dirais au moins ça...**

 **\- Et pourquoi on a pas fais le Lemon ?**

 **\- Parce qu'on voulait faire un truc en SMS...**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Promis on en écrira pour un autre Drabble !**

 **\- Vrai de vrai ?**

 **\- Peut-être... on verra...**

 **\- Avec Scott en dominant ! *des étoiles dans les yeux***

 **\- Oui voilà...**


	3. 3 Décembre

**Ship Proposé par Len Zarbio**

* * *

OS 3 - Derekson

Tout avait commencé par un simple message, un message de McCall plus précisément. Il lui donnait des nouvelles de temps à autre sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails ou se montrer plus entreprenant avec lui... il n'y avait pas un lien d'amitié, il n'irait pas jusque-là, pourtant il y avait bien quelque chose.

Seulement, il avait senti l'urgence de la situation quand il lui avait demandé de revenir à Beacon Hills le plus vite possible, donnant l'adresse du loft de Derek au passage. Il fut surpris, en arrivant sur les lieux, de n'y trouver personne. En tout cas, jusqu'à ce que Hale pointe le bout de son nez et l'observe perplexe.

\- Jackson ? Mais que fais-tu ici !?

\- C'est Scott qui m'a dit de venir le plus vite possible, tu n'es pas au courant ?

\- Non...

C'est à cet instant que Derek sentit sa poche vibrer, il regarda alors son téléphone et put y lire le message suivant « Joyeux Noël Derek ! » de la part de son alpha préféré. Il soupira légèrement même si un faible sourire apparaissait sur son visage.

\- Tu as oublié ton nœud. Affirma l'ancien alpha devant le visage confus de Jackson.

\- Si c'est une blague, je ne la comprends pas...

Derek s'approcha de lui et caressa sa joue avant de venir cueillir ses lèvres d'un baiser passionné. Jackson fut tellement surpris qu'il ne bougea pas d'un iota et avant de s'en rendre compte, rendait le baiser.

\- Qu'est-ce que... commença le plus jeune.

\- Chhhh... Le barbu posa un doigt sur les lèvres fine de son ancien bêta. Inutile, nous n'en sommes plus là, pas vrai ? Si Scott a su... c'est que nous savons déjà tous les deux ce qu'i savoir.

Whittemore le regarda un moment, comme songeur quant à ce qu'il devait penser de cette situation, puis finalement l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à son tour, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Et bien plus encore.

Inutile de dire qu'ils ont passé un excellent Noël à eux deux.

* * *

 **\- LEMOOOOOON**

 **\- Mais il y avait pas besoin !**

 **\- LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

 **\- Aunyme !**

 **\- Je VEUX du lemon ! J'en veux ! J'en veux !**

 **\- Et moi je veux un Aunyme qui ne casse pas les pieds, comme ça on est deux à ne pas avoir ce que l'on veut.**

 **\- ... Fais du lemon !**

 **\- Si t'es sage.**

 **\- Sage ? C'est quoi ça ?**

 **\- Y'a encore du boulot...**


	4. 4 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Shiva Garland**

* * *

OS 4 - Palion

Lorsque Deucalion reçut une carte de vœux, il était à moitié surpris. Il n'en avait jamais reçu mais après les récents événements, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Il ouvrit la carte et sourit doucement en reconnaissant cette écriture qu'il connaissait si bien.

« Cher Deucalion,

Cela fait longtemps que j'aurais dû te parler, j'en avais envie, vraiment, mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ma famille t'a fait beaucoup de mal sans le vouloir, et je suis sans doute celui qui t'a fais le plus souffrir et j'en suis navré. Ce n'est peut-être pas une excuse mais j'étais jeune... J'ai eu peur. Peur de mes sentiments, aussi je voulais protéger ma famille, je savais que Gérard et sa descendance ne nous apporterait que des ennuis, personne ne m'a écouté. Je n'ai réussi à protéger personne, ni toi, ni ma famille.

Te revoir m'a fait du bien même si nous n'avons pas échangé ne serait-ce qu'un mot. J'espère que tu trouveras en toi la force de me pardonner un jour.

Joyeux Noël, Je t'aime,

Peter H. »

Le loup solitaire sourit plus encore, se sentant touché par les paroles de Hale. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier ces moments passés ensemble mais il n'imaginait pas que c'était pareil pour Peter. Il allait certainement lui rendre une petite visite le jour de l'an.

* * *

 **\- Toujours pas de Lemon.**

 **\- T'es à fond dessus toi...**

 **\- Je VEUX du lemon !**

 **\- Je sais, tu l'as déjà dis.**

 **\- Je vais l'écrire moi-même puisque c'est comme ça !**

 **\- Ah... j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner.**


	5. 5 Décembre

**Ship proposé par MOTHERFUCKINGPOUET**

* * *

OS 5 - Scalion

Deucalion, tranquillement installé dans son canapé à lire un bon lire prés de la cheminée, sursauta lorsque quelque chose s'écrasa sur sa fenêtre. Il fronça les sourcils quand ça arriva une deuxième fois et qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un lançant des boules de neiges dessus. Grognant légèrement, il alla ouvrir sa fenêtre pour gueuler un coup.

\- Non mais c'est pas bientôt fin-, POUF. L'ancien alpha venait de s'en prendre une en pleine tête et l'auteur du méfait se mettait la main devant la bouche pour ne pas se mettre à rire. Il retira la neige de son visage avant de prendre un ton menaçant. T'as gagné, j'arrive.

Deucalion ne tarda pas à arriver dehors, tout en crachant, cette fois.

\- McCall t'es un jeune homme mort !

S'en suivit une bataille de boule de neige mémorable où le plus vieux fit mordre la neige au véritable alpha, finalement tout deux mort de rire, ils roulèrent dans la neige comme des bienheureux avant que Deuky ne se mette à embrasser celui qu'il avait voulu dans sa meute.

\- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas...

\- Oh voyons, comment j'aurais pu rater le plus beau jour de l'année avec celui que j'aime ?

Deucalion sourit, Scott avait le dont de lui remonter le moral, il l'embrassa à nouveau, amoureusement, un noël sans l'amour de sa vie n'aurait pas été un véritable noël.

* * *

 **\- Et il baisèrent dans la neige !**

 **\- ... Si tu veux...**

 **\- Trois fois !**

 **\- D'affilés ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

 **\- Je pense pas que toi-même tu sois aussi endurant...**

 **\- C'est parce que tu n'as encore jamais tâté de mon épée ma belle !**

 **\- Ok là ça devient malsain...**

 **\- Rhoo si on peut plus rigoler aussi !**

 **\- C'est pas drôle, c'est lourd.**

 **\- Ah, toi aussi tu trouves que j'ai grossi ?**

 **\- ... ça doit être à cause de toutes ces vidéos de bouffe qui tournent sur FB, ça.**


	6. 6 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Vampirou**

* * *

OS 6 - Steter

Tout avait commencé ce jour-là alors que Stiles était parti faire un tour au marché de noël dans l'espoir de trouver le cadeau idéal pour son père. Enfin, surtout lui trouver un cadeau à la dernière minute en fait... Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y avait pas pensé, mais c'était compliqué de trouver un cadeau pour son père.

Puis, son regard se posa sur des pâtisseries qu'il aimait particulièrement, elles lui faisaient de l'œil sans parler de l'odeur qu'elles dégageaient. Il ne s'attendait pas, en levant le regard, à tomber nez-à-nez avec Peter Hale.

\- Peter ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas moi.

\- Euh... si ! Tu es devant moi, je te vois bien !

\- Je suis une illusion et tu vas faire comme si de rien n'était.

Stiles le regarda soudainement d'un air blasé, ressemblant beaucoup au sien lorsqu'il était excédé par ses pitreries.

\- Tu penses vraiment que ça va marcher ?

\- Non, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je supposais que ça se voyait ! Fit remarquer Peter en montrant les macarons.

\- Dis comme ça... mais je ne savais pas que tu faisais des macarons, encore moins que tu en vendais à Noël ! Je sais ! Ils sont empoisonnés c'est ça ?

\- Évidemment, j'ai l'intention de tuer toute la population de Beacon Hills avec des macarons.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que non, idiot.

Le jeune humain continua de les zieuter avec appétit, il avait envie d'en acheter mais devait garder ses sous pour le cadeau de son père. Peter le fixait d'un air amusé.

\- Tu en veux ?

\- Quelle question... bien sûr. Mais mon argent de poche ne me le permet pas ! Le sourire de Peter s'agrandit.

\- J'ai peut-être une solution...

C'est ainsi qu'un peu plus tard, personne ne le savait mais Stiles se trouvait caché dans le petit chalet de Peter, à hauteur où on ne pouvait pas le voir, il prenait la queue tendue de son aîné en bouche et le suçait avidement. Il nierait que ça lui plaisait mais sans mauvaise foi, il n'aurait jamais accepté le deal si ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne se prostituait pas.

Il put avoir des macarons pour lui et son père, à qui il ne dit évidemment pas comment il avait eu les pâtisseries, et pour Noël il lui offrit une magnifique boîte à outils, remplaçant la sienne toute rouillée.

Sa relation avec Peter ne sera plus jamais la même, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

 **\- *soupir de bonheur***

 **\- ça y est t'es content ?**

 **\- Bah pas encore tout à fais mais c'est un bon début ! La prochaine fois on veut plus que du blowjob !**

 **\- Tu vois, t'es jamais satisfait !**

 **\- ça va, j'ai pas dis que c'était complétement nul non plus !**

 **\- C'est pas complétement nul ?**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- T'as aimé ?**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

 **\- *smile***

 **\- Et merde...**


	7. 7 Décembre

**Ship proposé par lesaccrosdelamerceri**

* * *

OS 7 - Stackson

Tout commença avec une carte laissé sur son lit. Il fronça les sourcils, regarda aux alentours comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un sorte de sa cachette en criant « surprise », mais non. Rien. Ou du moins, personne pour le moment. Un peu suspicieux, il ouvrit la carte pour la lire. Elle lui indiquait de se rendre le plus vite possible au banc du parc, mais le plus étrange était le fait que ce soit signé du père Noël.

Ne sachant à quoi s'attendre, mais curieux, il se lança à l'aventure. Une fois arrivé à l'endroit indiqué, il trouva une autre carte, lui disant de se rendre à un autre lieu. Est-ce que c'était une blague ? Un jeu de piste ? Il soupira mais n'ayant rien d'autre à faire et se demandant bien ce qu'il y avait à la fin, il continua de suivre les indications, faisant à peu prés le tour de Beacon Hills. Jusqu'à trouver un téléphone prépayé, c'est là qu'il se dit que la personne devait avoir des sous en trop, il songea à Derek ou Peter. Plus Peter, en fait. Il sursauta quand le téléphone sonna tout à coup puis décrocha.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjour, Stilinski, dit la voix. Rends toi à présent chez Whittemore, là-bas t'attends ton cadeau.

L'inconnu raccrocha et Stiles regarda le téléphone, dubitatif. C'était quoi cette histoire ? Un cadeau pour lui ? Et pourquoi chez Jackson ? Il se demandait d'ailleurs si la maison lui appartenait toujours ou avait été vendu une fois partis à Londres. Évidemment, il prit la route de la maison de son ancien ami, il n'y était pas allé depuis des lustres, en tout cas pas depuis qu'ils étaient en froid. Arrivé devant la maison, il remarqua tout de suite que les lumières étaient allumés, surtout que le soir commençait à tomber, au moins c'est qu'elle était habité. Il sonna à la porte, impatient de connaître le fin mot de cette histoire.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Jackson lui ouvrit la porte.

Bon, d'accord, il aurait peut-être pu y penser même si ça restait inenvisageable.

\- Bonsoir, Stiles. Le salua l'ancien Kanima armé de son plus beau sourire.

\- Jackson ? Mais depuis quand tu es à Beacon Hills ? Je n'étais pas au courant !

\- C'est normal, si tu l'avais su, ce ne serait plus une surprise. Lui répondit le blondinet en l'invitant à entrer.

\- Euh... c'est un piège c'est ça ? Tu vas me faire entrer et me séquestrer pour que mon père te paie une rançon ?

\- Ce serait envisageable si seulement je n'étais pas pété de thunes.

\- Faux, ce sont tes parents qui le sont !

\- Mes parents adoptifs le sont et à ma majorité j'aurais la fortune de mes parents décédés, plus exactement, mais ça tu le sais déjà, maintenant vas-tu entrer ou tu as fais tout ce chemin pour rien ? L'humain se permit une petite moue, commençant à avancer tout de même.

\- C'est pas ma faute si je suis habitué à tes coups bas...

Jackson ne répondit rien, laissant le garçon entrer et fermant la porte derrière eux. Le fils du shérif était sidéré par ce qu'il trouva alors dans la maison. Tout était magnifiquement décoré, sans parler du sapin au centre de la pièce qui semblait être sorti tout droit d'un conte de fée.

\- ça te plaît ? Demanda l'ancien capitaine de lacrosse alors que Stiles restait planté comme un ahuri.

\- C'est... je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Mais pourquoi tu m'as fais venir au juste ? Je comprends pas. L'hyperactif en plein désarroi tourna son regard vers Jackson, cherchant des réponses.

\- Stiles.. tu sais pourquoi j'ai arrêté de te fréquenter ?

\- Parce que t'es un connard ?

\- Bon il y a peut-être un peu de ça, mais non... j'ai réalisé que j'avais des sentiments pour toi, et ça m'a fait flipper.

Stiles, ne sachant comment réagir sur le coup, fit un pas en arrière, regardant Jackson comme s'il était sorti de nulle part. Entre autre parce que ce qu'il disait, était sorti de nulle part.

\- C'est une blague ? Tu fais une caméra cachée ?

\- Ce n'est pas une blague, Stiles. Je suis amoureux de toi et... ce Noël, je voulais le passer avec toi.

\- Jackson...

L'autre posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire, et finalement s'approcher doucement de lui, laissant tout le temps à l'humain de fuir tant qu'il en était encore temps. Puis il appa sa bouche dans un tendre baiser que lui rendit Stiles.

Il avait tellement attendu ces mots qu'il avait l'impression de rêver.

* * *

 **\- Eurk...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- C'est trop mignon.**

 **\- Ben alors ?**

 **\- C'est TROP mignon.**

 **\- Pff, quel râleur...**

 **\- ON VEUT DU CUL !**

 **\- Tu veux du cul, c'est tout une nuance.**

 **\- Gnagnagna...**


	8. 8 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Mirabelle chan**

* * *

OS 8 - Halinski

Il y a des années de ça, bien avant la mort de sa femme, voir même avant de la connaître, le shérif adorait noël pour une petite chose qui arrivait à ce moment-là. La première fois ce fut à ses 15 ans, le matin de noël, il trouvait une toute petite boite sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Dans cette petite boîte il découvrait une adorable décoration pour le sapin de noël accompagné d'un simple mot « avec tout mon amour ».

Il avait dû les cacher lorsqu'il avait commencé à être avec Claudia, et même une fois marié, il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, c'était une part de secret qu'il ne gardait que pour lui. Il n'aimerait pas qu'elle puisse penser qu'il la trompait en plus de ça. Malheureusement, un jour ça s'arrêta, comme ça. Noah se dit que la personne avait dû comprendre, qu'elle avait fini par tourner la page, ce qui serait normal.

Et pourtant, six ans plus tard, ça avait recommencé. Six ans d'absences, revenu du jour au lendemain sans explication, il avait alors compris à qui il avait à faire, ce n'était pas bien compliqué à vrai dire.

Le matin de Noël, il était là, tout prêt et aux aguets. Cette fois il allait le prendre sur le fait pour qu'il ne puisse pas se dérober. Quand la petite boite arriva sur le rebord de la fenêtre, sa main s'abattit sur le sienne et l'autre ne put fuir, pris au piège. Stilinski sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant son désarroi.

\- Que dirais-tu que je te montre à mon tour, tout mon amour ?

Proposa-t-il tout naturellement en venant poser ses lèvres sur celles de Peter. Cette fois, il avait l'occasion de passer Noël avec son admirateur secret et il ne raterait pas cette chance.

* * *

 **\- *pleure à chaudes larmes***

 **\- Bien, je crois qu'on a perdu Aunyme...**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tant de haine dans ce monde ?**

 **\- Je me le demande...**

 **\- Je sens, je sens ma dernière heure arriver... c'est sûr cette fois je ne passerais pas la nuit !**

 **\- Ben voyons... quelqu'un veut écrire un lemon pour un dramaturge ? u_u**

 **\- Haaaa je meurs ! Du Sceter de préférence !**


	9. 9 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Antoane Lrd**

* * *

OS 9 - Mallydia

Ce jour-là, Malia avait sonné à sa porte, et sans lui demander quoique ce soit, l'avait embarqué avec elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lydia, un peu perdue.

\- Chut ! Il faut absolument que je trouve quelque chose !

\- Si tu me disais quoi, on irait plus vite ! Lui dit-elle, la suivant alors que la louve regardait tout autour.

\- Non, ce sera plus- Là !

Sans plus attendre, Malia l'attira sous une branche de gui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche un jour de Noël avant de partir le plus naturellement du monde, laissant une Lydia toute chamboulée et dans l'incompréhension totale.

\- T'es sérieuse là ?

Mais Malia était trop fière d'elle pour se préoccuper de ce que pensait Lydia en cet instant.

Stiles lui avait affirmé que si on embrassait une personne le jour de Noël, sous une branche de gui, on finirait toute sa vie avec.

* * *

 **\- Une chose est sûre c'est que Stiles n'avait pas dû essayer.**

 **\- Aunyme...**

 **\- Quoi ? J'ai pas raison peut-être ?**

 **\- Probablement mais c'est un détail !**

 **\- Un détail... ma main dans ta gueule ça va être un détail aussi tu vas comprendre ta douleur !**

 **\- Et arrête de regarder Jeremy Ferrari !**

 **\- Jamais ! On ne cesse jamais de mâter un Dieu !**

 **\- ... Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu...**


	10. 10 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Leo Mazingue**

* * *

OS 10 - Scerek

Lorsque Scott tira au hasard le nom de Derek pour la loterie de Noël, il était très content. Il n'avait jamais fais de cadeau à Derek mais savait exactement quoi lui offrir. Il savait ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux et ce qu'il aimait plus que tout.

Quand le soir de noël arriva et qu'ils se réunirent tous pour le fêter, un moment arriva où il prit le né-loup à part pour lui offrir son cadeau. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du Hale lorsqu'il découvrit un album photo avec des photos de lui, Peter, Malia et Cora assez récente, mais aussi des vieilles photos des membres de sa famille à présent décédés. Des photos d'articles de journaux ou d'albums de fin d'années, parfois même des photos dont il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où elles pouvaient venir.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire... souffla Derek, qui n'en revenait pas.

\- Un « merci » suffira, répondit Scott dont le sourire s'élargissait sur son visage.

\- Merci... ça me touche beaucoup.

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise !

\- J'ai aussi tiré ton nom alors... commença le plus vieux en lui tendant à son tour un cadeau. Mais ne t'attends pas à un truc aussi exceptionnel !

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Rit Scott en ouvrant son cadeau pour découvrir un pull de Lacrosse. Il est très bien, merci !

Pourtant malgré l'enthousiasme que montrait Scott, ainsi que son sourire ravageur, Derek avait ce sentiment de ne pas être à la hauteur. À la hauteur des sentiments que Scott avait à son égard, dont il avait conscience, et qu'il lui montrait une fois de plus.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire, encore moins de ce qu'ils deviendraient à l'avenir, mais il le voulait à ses côtés, c'est pour cela qu'il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

* * *

 **\- On n'est pas un peu à la bourre ?**

 **\- Non, on est dans les temps...**

 **\- T'étais pas inspiré c'est ça ?**

 **\- C'est déjà arrivé qu'on ne soit pas inspiré ?**

 **\- Euh... attends... je suis sûr... un jour ? Tu devais être malade et moi en pleine copulation !**

 **\- Trop de détail, Aunyme, je te l'ai déjà dis...**

 **\- Bon je vais me chercher un petit coup avant Noël quand même...**

 **\- *soupire***


	11. 11 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Aqualish**

* * *

OS 11 - Dydia

Tout commença un matin et une crise d'hystérie de Lydia, s'y étant fais à la longue, il l'avait laissé faire sa diva sans broncher, haussant juste les sourcils de temps à autre pour montrer qu'il s'intéressait à ce qu'elle disait. Est-ce qu'il l'était ? Oui et non.

Il n'empêche que le matin de Noël, quand elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre, elle se mit à crier comme une tarée avant de courir rejoindre son homme dehors, les voisins la prendraient sûrement pour une folle mais elle n'en avait que faire.

Elle était trop contente d'avoir de la neige.

Oui, ça faisait une semaine qu'elle saoulait Derek comme quoi un Noël sans neige, ce n'était pas un Noël et qu'elle aimerait en avoir au moins une fois. Il avait alors eu la merveilleuse idée d'aller louer un canon à neige.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour faire plaisir à sa bien aimée...

* * *

 **\- Ouais... et mon lemon ?**

 **\- Il y a l'air d'en avoir ?**

 **\- Non, d'où mon désarroi !**

 **\- Il y avait pas besoin de lemon, les gens aiment comme ça !**

 **\- Mouais... perso on m'a réclamé du lemon.**

 **\- Ah ? J'ai rien vu...**

 **\- C'est ça bien sûr...**


	12. 12 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Ramona Tankgirl**

* * *

OS 12 - Briam

Lorsque la nuit de Noël arrive et que vous entendez du bruit dans la cheminée alors que vous ne croyez plus au Père Noël depuis longtemps, ça devient flippant. C'est ce qui arriva à Liam qui se précipita à la cheminée et attrapa le tisonnier pour abattre le voleur qui venait d'entrer. Celui-ci y échappa belle lorsqu'il allait donner son premier coup et s'arrêta en plein geste en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

\- Brett ?!

\- Tu vas vraiment finir par me tuer...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? On ne descend pas chez les gens par la cheminée comme un voleur ! Brett soupira, se massant la nuque un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je voulais te laisser un cadeau, pour... m'excuser. Je n'ai jamais été très cool avec toi. Liam le regarda dans l'incompréhension totale.

\- Est-ce que t'as bu ?

\- Non ! Le jeune homme finit par lui tendre un petit cadeau. Je suis sérieux, je... en fait, si je m'en prenais à toi, ce n'est pas parce que je te détestais, c'est même tout le contraire...

Liam fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de ce qu'il devait comprendre de tout ça. Il ouvrit le cadeau et y découvrit un bracelet de sport laccrosse, avec le numéro de son maillot brodé dessus. Il comprit enfin les sentiments que Brett avait à son encontre, ça paraît anodin mais ce n'était pas rien pour lui. Il s'approcha de lui et retira un peu de la suie qu'il avait sur le visage.

\- Je crois que je t'ai déjà pardonné...

Liam s'approcha un peu plus et goûta ses lèvres avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Parfois les gens les plus précieux se trouvent sous nos yeux et nous ne voyons rien...

* * *

 **\- C'est fini, je déménage !**

 **\- C'est ça...**

 **\- Forcé de travailler avec toi, et même pas de lemon ! Mais on va où là ?**

 **\- Alors là, je ne sais quoi te répondre...**

 **\- Tout est fini entre nous Anne, de toute façon tu fais tout pour me faire passer pour un connard !**

 **\- Oh parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu es ?**

 **\- Là n'est pas la question ! *part en claquant la porte***

 **\- Bon... combien de temps avant qu'il revienne ?**


	13. 13 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Sc0ps 0wl**

* * *

OS 13 - Petopher

C'était un hiver des plus froid cette année-là, et Chris était resté seul à la maison avec sa mère. Son père et sa sœur étaient partis fêter Noël dans une autre partie de la famille que sa mère ne pouvait pas encadrer, elle avait beau dire que les fêtes de fin d'année étaient des moments à passer en famille, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble, dans le calme, devant la télé et Chris n'avait même pas hésité à glisser un somnifère dans la boisson de sa mère, histoire d'être tranquille pour la nuit.

Une fois en paix, il avait pu faire entrer Peter en douce et avant même d'arriver dans sa chambre, ils s'embrassaient déjà à en perdre haleine, le loup fit doucement tomber Chris dans le lit, lui grimpant dessus en dévorant ses lèvres.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce jour arriverait...

\- Tais-toi et déshabille-moi.

Peter esquissa un sourire, Chris savait ce qu'il voulait et il adorait ça. En même temps, s'il n'était pas comme ça alors il ne serait certainement pas là ce soir, dans l'antre des chasseurs. Chris et lui savaient pertinemment que leurs familles étaient voués à se haïr et se faire la guerre, jusqu'à ce qu'une des famille disparaisse, mais ils s'en fichaient pour le moment. Ils étaient jeune et voulaient vivre à fond, ça en faisait parti. Ils s'aimaient et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Le loup-garou vint défaire les habits de son humain, continuant de l'embrasser et se mettant à le caresser avec une envie non-feinte. Il adorait plus que tout le sentir contre lui et c'était réciproque, Chris bougeait les hanches pour venir se frotter contre lui, déjà bien excité, cherchant plus de contact. Peter se déshabilla à son tour, râlant sous l'effet que le chasseur lui faisait, et c'est une fois nu qu'il se retrouva à son tour plaqué contre le lit, la bouche du blondinet parcourant son corps frémissant à ce contact.

\- Chris...

Le jeune humain continua sa route, se léchant les lèvres alors qu'il le dévorait des yeux, il avait tellement attendu ce moment, mais rien n'était comparable à la réalité. Il descendit plus bas, prenant le fruit défendu en bouche pour faire gémir son propriétaire, il fut plus que satisfait des bruits qu'il en retira. Ses mains continuèrent à se promener alors qu'il faisait son affaire, venant bientôt caresser l'intimité de son louveteau.

\- C'est pas la peine... souffla Peter.

Chris haussa tout d'abord les sourcils avant de comprendre qu'en réalité celui-ci s'était déjà préparé, il apprécia l'initiative et vint se caler bien entre ses jambes, l'embrassant alors langoureusement pendant qu'il le pénétrait doucement.

Une telle sensation... il en avait rêvé et pourtant, ce n'était même pas comparable. Il ne faisait qu'un avec le loup dont le regard s'illumina de cette lueur dorée qui le fascinait.

\- Tu sais que tu es adorable comme ça ? Demanda l'humain, un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- La ferme...

Peter l'attira de nouveau à lui, bougeant les hanches par la même occasion et passant ses jambes autour du corps de son amant pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il le voulait en lui, profondément et passionnément, pas qu'il le prenne avec douceur comme s'il était en sucre...

Le chasseur se mit à bouger en lui, et s'il voulait d'abord y aller doucement, se laissa vite entraîner par la passion et l'envie, les gémissements de Peter ne l'aidant pas du tout à se contenir. Il butait à présent au fond de lui tenant fermement ses hanches et faisant presque crier le loup. Il aimait ses cris, mais pas seulement, il aimait... tout en lui. Sinon il n'aurait jamais pris le risque de l'amener ici.

Ils finirent par jouir, l'un contre l'autre, dans un même gémissement de plaisir. Chris vint doucement embrasser son amant et se retira doucement de lui pour venir s'installer à ses côtés. Ayant repris son souffle, le loup vint se blottir dans les bras de son chasseur préféré, caressant légèrement son torse et respirant son odeur comme si c'était la dernière fois.

\- Tu sais, Christopher, je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de nous dans le futur mais... je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça, sois-en sûr. Le blond esquissa un doux sourire, sa main jouant avec les cheveux de Hale.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, Peter...

Tout deux s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un l'autre sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait leur arriver. C'est le lendemain matin, quand la voix de la mère de Chris les sortit de leur sommeil, qu'ils le regrettèrent.

\- Ton père va te tuer... soupira-t-elle à Chris avec un regard désespéré.

Elle ne tua pas Peter, pas plus qu'elle ne lui fit de mal, elle le laissa repartir chez lui, elle ne dit absolument rien de l'incident à Gérard. Par contre, une semaine plus tard ils partirent de Beacon Hills, Peter et Chris étaient voués à ne jamais se revoir.

O O O

Les années avaient passés, dures au point qu'ils avaient du mal à croire qu'ils étaient toujours vivant. Eux, oui. Leurs familles... c'était une autre histoire. Peter, armé de tout son courage, toqua à la porte de chez Chris. Cette fameuse nuit datait de vingt ans à présent, vingt longues années et il n'était pas sûr que le chasseur l'aime toujours autant. Pourtant, quand celui-ci ouvrit la porte sous ses yeux, il se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai failli attendre. Lui dit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Peter avait sa réponse, il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à son tour, se promettant que plus jamais personne ne les séparerait.

* * *

 **\- *bave***

 **\- Je savais que tu allais revenir...**

 **\- Forcément ! Tu as fais du lemon !**

 **\- Alors, heureux ?**

 **\- Encore ! Encore !**

 **\- éternel insatisfait... *soupir***


	14. 14 Décembre

**Ship proposé par VeryBadCat**

* * *

OS 14 - Thackson

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, Theo était malheureux. Jackson s'en était rendu compte, pas seulement qu'il vivait à la rue, mais son regard quand tout le monde parlait de fêter noël en famille... Il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre, il avait la belle vie mais Theo n'avait rien ni personne et son regard blessé lui en disait davantage que ce qu'il disait vraiment. La chimère était bien trop fière pour avouer ses soucis et combien il se sentait seul, exclu de la bande qui l'avait pourtant intégré. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, trop différent des autres, mais ce serait pareil partout ailleurs.

Pourtant, Jackson avait pris une décision. Il ne laisserait pas Theo seul dans sa solitude, il ne le laisserait pas déprimer le soir de Noël et ferait tout pour qu'au moins une fois il se sente accepté. Bien sûr, il savait aussi qu'il devait faire ça en douce pour que Raeken ne se doute de rien, sinon il serait bien capable de ne pas venir. Il avait comploté dans son dos et tout mis en place pratiquement tout seul, à y réfléchir il ne s'était jamais donné autant de mal pour quelqu'un.

Le soir venu, il avait envoyé un texto à son camarade de classe pour qu'il le rejoigne chez lui, soit disant pour quelque chose d'important. Il était venu sans se méfier et était loin de se douter qu'il allait se faire kidnapper.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'était retrouvé à la maison au bord du lac de Lydia, où une fête de Noël avec toute la meute était organisé. Il était sidéré, surtout quand on lui apprit que la fête avait été organisé surtout pour lui, parce qu'un membre de la meute ne devrait pas rester seul un soir de Noël. Ça le touchait beaucoup, c'est vrai, mais il ne savait pas comment réagir. Plus tard dans la soirée alors que la fête battait son plein, l'alpha vint alors lui parler.

\- Tu sais... en fait, on doit cette fête à une seule personne.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la chimère, encore au courant de rien.

\- C'est Jackson... il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu sais ?

\- Jackson Whittemore ? T'es sérieux là ?

\- Plus que sérieux... tu devrais le remercier.

Ça paraissait tellement improbable qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir rêvé cette discussion. Tout de suite après, il chercha après Jackson qu'il finit par trouver dans un coin et l'embarqua avec lui dans un endroit au calme.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Questionna l'ancien Kanima comme si de rien n'était.

\- C'est vrai ce qu'on m'a dis, c'est toi qui a organisé cette fête ?

\- … Ouais.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que... je n'aime pas l'idée de te savoir seul dans ta voiture, à déprimer, le soir de Noël... et même les autres jours.

\- Je ne comprends pas... Le blondinet soupira mal à l'aise, c'était difficile de communiquer ses sentiments avec quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais fais face à autre chose que de la douleur.

\- Je ne voulais pas blesser ta fierté et que tu crois que je te fais la charité... en vérité, j'ai envie de prendre soin de toi et l'idée que tu sois malheureux m'est insupportable. Je t'aime, Theo.

La chimère le regardait comme s'il venait de lui parler en chinois, alors Jackson s'approcha doucement de lui, vu qu'il ne fuyait pas, il en profita pour l'embrasser tendrement, passant ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je t'aime... plus que tout.

Theo ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation, son cœur s'était mis à battre à tout rompre, pourtant il aimait ça. Il soupira de bien-être en posant sa tête contre son épaule, se laissant aller dans ces bras chaud. Il ne savait pas s'il avait les mêmes sentiments que Jackson, ni même s'il pouvait avoir des sentiments en fait. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de quitter ces bras particulièrement accueillant.

* * *

 **\- Désolé nous avons perdu Anne pour ce soir, si jamais vous la trouvez merci de me faire un signe ! Elle est complétement tarte, naïve, ne sait pas se faire respecter et pourtant passe son temps à faire le contraire ce que je lui dis, salut ! *part à la recherche de Anne***

 **\- ... Aunyme a vraiment cramé un fusible, je vous le dis.**


	15. 15 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Lex Romane**

* * *

OS 15 - Larrish

Il était à peine huit heure du matin quand quelqu'un vint sonner à sa porte. Il bailla et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte, personne n'était censé le déranger, surtout aujourd'hui. C'était la veille de Noël et tout le monde était bien trop occupé pour se préoccuper de l'orphelin qu'il était. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait... Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris d'y découvrir Jordan Parrish, l'adjoint du shérif, rien que ça, lui tendant une couronne de noël et lui souriant.

\- Bonjour, je me suis dis que ça décorerait un peu votre maison...

\- Oh, c'est gentil, mais... je ne fête pas vraiment noël.

\- Moi non plus, en fait. Jordan lui sourit davantage, d'une telle tendresse qu'Isaac ne pouvait que fondre. Que diriez-vous de ne pas fêter noël à deux ?

Laheye esquissa un sourire à son tour, conquis par l'humour de l'homme de loi. Il se poussa, l'invitant à entrer dans la demeure. La journée promettait d'être amusante en fin de compte.

* * *

 **\- Ils ont fais des bébés Noël !**

 **\- Ce sont deux hommes...**

 **\- Et Alors ? Tu veux que je te prouve qu'on peut faire des bébés entre homme ?**

 **\- ... Non, ça ira merci.**


	16. 16 Décembre

**Ship proposé par MammaDiva**

 **Deathfic**

* * *

OS 16 - Bisaac

C'était le soir de Noël, un événement qu'il ne fêtait plus depuis belle lurette. Il était orphelin mais ce n'était pas tout, ça faisait une dizaine d'année à présent qu'il avait perdu l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il aurait dû avancer, se reconstruire, trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui être heureux... mais non. Il n'y était pas arrivé, il n'en avait pas la force.

Il observa la photo de Boyd qu'il avait mis en valeur dans son petit appartement, il esquissa un doux sourire alors qu'une larme perlait sur sa joue. Tellement de sentiments contradictoire pour une seule personne. Il l'attrapa et la serra doucement contre lui alors qu'il prenait place dans son fauteuil.

Isaac prit sa bouteille et avala cul sec ce breuvage plein d'aconite tue loup, un véritable poison pour lui. Il ferma les yeux, pour la dernière fois, allant retrouver son tendre amour.

* * *

 **\- Aunyme...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?**

 **\- Ben quoi c'est un drabble non ?**

 **\- Mais.. Mais quand même ! Tu nous saoules pour avoir du lemon et finalement tu nous écris une deathfic !**

 **\- J'avais envie.**

 **\- Bon bah... je crois que je vais devoir t'empêcher d'écrire les drabbles de Noël.**


	17. 17 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Plume2014**

* * *

OS 17 - Steo

Tout avait commencé quand.. en fait, Theo voudrait bien savoir le pourquoi du comment ça avait commencé. Pourquoi diable il se retrouvait kidnappé dans la maison Stilinski et à présent l'hyperactif l'entourait d'une guirlande de Noël.

\- Je peux savoir c'est quoi le projet ?

\- Le projet c'est de t'insuffler l'esprit de Noël !

\- Mais je n'aime pas Noël !

\- T'as vraiment écouté ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Oui et je te réponds que je n'en veux pas de ton esprit de Noël.

\- Manque de pot, tu ne partira pas d'ici tant que tu n'apprécieras pas un minimum Noël.

\- Si tu crois que c'est avec une guirlande que tu vas m'insuffler quoique ce soit, je risque de rester longtemps ici.

\- Eh bien tant mieux, ça me donner une bonne excuse pour passer Noël avec toi.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda la chimère, pris de court par ces mots.

\- Comme ça.

Stiles s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres. Il le regarda, esquissa un sourire taquin et repartit à ses affaires.

Theo se dit que de toute façon, il valait mieux reste ici et profiter d'un foyer que de retourner dans sa voiture... Non ce n'était pas qu'une excuse !

* * *

 **\- Et t'aurais pas pu faire un lemon ?**

 **\- Mais t'en as déjà eu un de lemon ! En plus avec ton bad end d'hier, il nous fallait un truc fluff !**

 **\- Ah bah je confirme, c'est tellement guimauve que j'ai envie de vomir des bonbons.**

 **\- N'exagère pas non plus !**

 **\- *vomis des bonbons***

 **\- .. je ne répondrais pas à tes provocations.**

 **\- Ah parce que ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- *soupir excédé***


	18. 18 Décembre

**Ship proposé par MalyciaGildaMalice**

* * *

OS 18 - Jisaac

Lorsque Isaac reçut un carton d'invitation à venir passer Noël chez son voisin Jackson Whittemore avec qui il ne s'entendait absolument pas, il crut à une blague. Dans le doute, il y était tout de même allé. C'est Jennyfer, la gouvernante, qui lui ouvrit, elle lui sourit et l'invita à entrer. Isaac, un peu suspicieux, entra lentement dans la demeure, observant le moindre détail de ce luxe inconsidéré. Il était subjugué par toutes ces décorations, ces choses qu'il n'avait pas, ce magnifique sapin et même ce feu de cheminée. Il n'était jamais venu chez Jackson, il ne savait pas à quoi ça ressemblait habituellement, mais il savait que là c'était plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait pu rêver.

\- Isaac. Le bouclé sursauta et fit volte-face vers Jackson.

\- C'est toi qui m'a invité ?

\- Effectivement.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as jamais levé le petit doigt pour m'aider...

\- C'est comme ça. Lahey fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est parce que je te fais pitié, c'est ça ? Tu t'es dis que ce serait ta bonne action de la journée ? Pas de chance, je n'en veux pas ! Le jeune homme commença à faire demi-tour.

\- Isaac.

Le plus grand se stoppa et se tourna doucement vers le Whittemore. Il y avait toujours eu un truc entre eux, ils ne se parlaient pas, ne s'approchaient pas, et pourtant semblaient se comprendre. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et Isaac lui emboîta le pas. Ils mangèrent ensemble, la gouvernante étant libéré pour rejoindre sa famille, ils ne restaient plus qu'eux deux. Passer Noël avec Jackson Whittemore, voilà quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais envisagé mais c'est sûr qu'il ne l'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la soirée à regarder la télé, confortablement installé dans le lit du capitaine de lacrosse. Un moment d'égarement, des regards qui se croisent, et Isaac fit le premier pas, prenant en otage ses lèvres dont il rêvait secrètement.

* * *

 **\- Mais !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- On n'était à si peu de chose d'un bon lemon !**

 **\- Ouais mais non.**

 **\- Mais !**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu viens d'en poster un !**

 **\- Oui bah heureusement parce que si je compte sur toi hein...**


	19. 19 Décembre

**Ship proposé par LydiaMartin33430**

* * *

OS 19 - Stoyd

Depuis la mort de sa mère, il manquait toujours quelque chose au sapin. C'était l'étoile normalement placé tout en haut de l'arbre. Quand Stiles avait demandé à son père pourquoi il ne la mettait plus, il lui avait répondu que c'est parce qu'il avait perdu son étoile, et qu'il la remettrait lorsque son fils la trouverait à son tour. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris.

Ce n'est que des années plus tard qu'il comprit enfin. Lorsque Boyd sonna à sa porte la veille de noël pour lui offrir une étoile à mettre dans le sapin. Il le remercia, et alors que le jeune homme allait partir, il le retint pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Il avait trouvé son étoile.

* * *

 **\- Nooooooon**

 **\- Aunyme...**

 **\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**

 **\- Sérieux ?**

 **\- *meurt sous une tonne de guimauve***

 **\- .. Bon, espérons que ça le calme pour deux/trois épisodes.**


	20. 20 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Aiden Mikaelson**

* * *

OS 20 - Scisaac

Scott était tranquillement en train de faire les biscuits de Noël lorsqu'il entendit un vacarme du diable venant du toit. Quelque chose rouler, un cri, puis Isaac pendouiller bêtement à la fenêtre au bout d'une guirlande.

\- Tout va bien !

Scott secoua doucement la tête en sortant le rejoindre. Il l'observa.

\- Besoin d'un coup de main peut-être ?

\- Non... ça va impeccable !

Le latino rit doucement face à la mauvaise foi de son petit ami.

\- Heureusement que tu es un loup-garou sinon je me ferais du soucis pour toi !

\- Ah, donc tu ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi ?

McCall sourit doucement et le fit enfin descendre de là et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je crois qu'on se fait toujours du soucis pour le personne qu'on aime.

* * *

 **\- On est pas genre super à la bourre ?**

 **\- Possiblement.**

 **\- Et tout ce que tu nous proposé c'est ça ?**

 **\- Ben j'ai attendu après toi et... ben rien.**

 **\- ... Mais !**


	21. 21 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Yugai**

* * *

OS 21 - Sciles

De tout les cadeaux de Noël, Scott n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse trouver un truc pareil sous le sapin, enfin à côté, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que c'était vraiment le cadeau de ses rêves.

\- Tu vas rester planter là longtemps ?

\- Attends... je profite.

Le latino sourit doucement et s'approcha de son cadeau bien emballé pour l'embrasser tendrement. Vraiment, que Lydia avait eu là un bonne idée en kidnappant Stiles pour l'emballer de papier cadeau avant de le livrer pile pour Noël.

* * *

 **\- LEMON LEMON IL EST OUUUUUUUU !**

 **\- Dans ton cul.**

 **\- *prend un air choqué***

 **\- *prend une photo***

 **\- Hé !**

 **\- Je la garde dans mes archives... au cas où.**


	22. 22 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Virginie10969**

* * *

OS 22 - Twincest

C'était la première fois que Aiden et Ethan fêtaient Noël sans leur famille. Enfin, « fêter » était un bien grand mot. Dans tous les cas, c'était le premier sans leurs parents tués sauvagement par des chasseurs. Aiden s'approcha de son frère, posant une couverture sur ses épaules.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va trouver une meute.

\- Si tu le dis...

Aiden s'installa à ses côtés et vint l'embrasser du bout des lèvres. Tout irait bien du moment que personne ne les séparait.

* * *

 **\- Alors là tu abuses ! Tu aurais pu écrire carrément un lemon !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?**

 **\- D'accord très bien, j'écrirais un lemon Twincest !**

 **\- Sérieux ?**

 **\- Et je m'y engage personnellement.**

 **\- J'ai hâte de voir ça.**


	23. 23 Décembre

**Ship proposé par blackwolfaure**

* * *

OS 23 - Darek

Derek, pour les fêtes, s'étaient permis de revenir à Beacon Hills sans en informer personne, il voulait être en paix pour réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire dans les prochains mois. Pourtant, un soir où il rentra à son loft, il fut bien surpris, accueillis par un :

\- Joyeuse Pâques !

Derek observa le jeune homme, plus que perplexe, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- Tu ne te serais pas trompé de fête ?

\- Je pense surtout qu'en tel occasion, un Joyeux Noël est beaucoup moins surprenant. Et puis, comme je n'avais déjà pas le bon prénom... N'est-ce pas Miguel ?

Le loup-garou retint difficilement un petit rire et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser du bout des lévres.

\- Je suis content que tu m'ais retrouvé, Danny.

* * *

 **\- Oh mon dieu ! On est la veille de la veille de Noyël !**

 **\- Euh... effectivement.**

 **\- Fuyons ! *se barre sous sa couette***

 **\- *Prépare les petits serpentins***


	24. 24 Décembre

**Ship proposé par Bluestars14**

* * *

OS 24 - Pilinski

C'était le premier Noël sans Stiles. Noah savait qu'un jour ça arriverait, que son garçon grandissait mais... non, il ne s'y attendait pas si vite, c'est vrai. L'idée de passer Noël sans son fiston adoré, ça lui foutait le cafard. Bien qu'il comprenait qu'il ait envie d'être tranquille en couple avec Scott pour le fêter et qu'ils viendraient au nouvel an... mais quand même !

Bien sûr, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un vienne toquer à sa porte, la bouche en cœur.

\- J'ai préparé du chocolat chaud.

\- C'est gentil, Parrish.

Il le fit entrer chez lui et continua de l'observer, ne comprenant pas la véritable raison de sa présence ici.

\- Vous savez, je vous aime beaucoup shérif.

Noah aurait répondu simplement du tac au tac si l'expression de son adjoint ne lui indiquait pas clairement ce qu'il devait comprendre.

\- Oh... est-ce que ça vous dit de rester ici, pour Noël ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Le Shérif ne savait pas encore dans quoi il s'embarquait mais une chose était sûr, il avait ouvert la porte.

* * *

 **\- Et le calendrier s'achève... sans lemon !**

 **\- Je sais, c'est triste.**

 **\- C'est immoral !**

 **\- Ah oui carrément...**

 **\- Bon bah... Mauvais Noël, je suppose !**

 **\- Non, c'est Joyeux Noël en fait...**

 **\- Comment tu dis, joyeux ?**

 **\- Laisse tomber... les gens comprendront.**


	25. NOËL

**Ship proposé par Aunyme**

* * *

OS 25 - Sceter

C'était une simple mésaventure comme les autres pour Scott. C'est vrai dans le fond, une de plus, une de moins... pourquoi devrait-il y voir une différence ?

Probablement pour de multiples raisons, en fait.

C'était le soir de Noël, et s'il s'était préparé à le passer seul chez lui puisque Melissa était de garde et que Stiles le passait avec Lydia, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Ou à lui.

Peter. Le grand Peter Hale s'était pointé chez lui et il avait une impression de déjà-vu.

\- Un problème ? Avait demandé le plus jeune, peu sûr de la réaction qu'il devait avoir.

\- J'ai crû comprendre que tu passais Noël seul...

\- Euh... en effet. Et alors ?

\- Je me disais que je pouvais te tenir compagnie.

Scott observa le Hale, sans savoir s'il devait le prendre au sérieux ou non. Peter n'était pas du genre à faire ce genre de blague, mais était-il le genre d'homme qui venait s'incruster à Noël ? Ou plutôt, était-il le genre d'homme qu'il devait laisser entrer dans sa maison ? Probablement pas, c'est sûr. Pourtant, il avait toujours promis de laisser une deuxiéme, enfin troisième, chances à celui qui aurait dû être son alpha.

\- Eh bien, si vous voulez... répondit le McCall en le faisant entrer. Vous vous sentiez seul ?

\- Oui et non... souffla Peter en entrant dans la maisonnée.

Le true alpha fixa son invité perplexe et suspicieux, se demandant la véritable raison de sa présence ici.

\- Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je suis vraiment ici.

\- Eh bien, tu m'ôtes les mots de bouche.

\- Je ne vais pas te mentir, Scott. Je suis ici pour une seule raison.

Est-ce que le mordu devait avoir peur ? Peter ne lui en laissa pas le temps et l'attira à lui pour un baiser brûlant et passionné. Une fois relâché, l'ancien bêta le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

\- J'ai toujours eu envie de te dévorer, Scott.

\- … Quoi ?! S'étrangla presque le sus-nommé.

Peter esquissa un fin sourire dont seul lui avait le secret, puis prit la main du plus jeune pour l'emmener à l'étage au-dessus, dans sa chambre. Encore sous le choc de la révélation, le jeune homme se laissa faire, au plus grand bonheur de Hale.

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il se remit à l'embrasser, mais pas seulement, puisqu'il commença à le déshabiller en le guidant jusqu'au lit.

\- Att... attends, Peter... gémit le latino entre deux attaques.

\- Qu'y a-t-il, mon tout beau ?

\- Je pense pas que ce soit... une bonne idée...

\- Oh, tu penses ? Questionna-t-il en couvrant sa nuque de baisers.

\- Oui, je...

\- écoute... laisse-toi juste faire, je te promets de te procurer un tel plaisir que tu en redemanderas...

\- Non, Peter... Hmm...

Scott frisonnait au moindre de ses contacts, son corps bien plus d'accord avec tout ceci que sa bouche. Il se mouvait sous le plus âgé, réclamant plus de caresse, et poussant un soupir lorsqu'il saisit son membre déjà durci.

\- Ose me dire que tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais...

\- Peter...

Hale sourit bien plus encore, adorant cette réponse mais surtout cet éclat d'envie dans le regard de sa victime. Il continua de le caresser, admirant ce corps se cambrant au va et vient régulier, ce visage crispé par le plaisir... il était si beau ainsi. Il avait vraiment envie de le mettre dans tout ses états.

\- Dis-moi, Scott, tu as du lubrifiant ?

\- Dans... dans la table de nuit... soupira-t-il avec envie.

Le voir ainsi soumis à lui était absolument jouissif. Peter le relâcha un instant, le temps de prendre le lubrifiant dans la table de nuit, puis en mit sur ses doigts pour commencer à le préparer comme il se doit. Deux doigts se promenaient dans l'antre serrée du latino qui gémissait doucement à ses assauts.

Il adorait ça, tellement qu'il aurait pu continuer de le torturer ainsi pendant des heures, seulement une sensation dans son pantalon lui indiqua que ce n'était pas possible. Il avait envie de lui, il fallait qu'il le fasse sien. Il finit par enfin retirer ses doigts et lui écarter les jambes alors qu'il sortait sa queue de sa tanière. Il se frotta doucement contre son entrée avec envie, profitant de cette vue qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas l'occasion de le revoir.

Il le pénétra lentement, revenant l'embrasser passionnément, se mettant à bouger en lui, se sentant perdre pied alors qu'il faisait l'amour au jeune homme qu'il aimait depuis déjà quelques années. Il pensait que jamais ce jour n'arriverait, et pourtant c'était réel, parce qu'il avait pris les devants.

\- Scott, tu es délicieux... susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de la mordiller.

Le plus jeune se cambra un peu plus sous lui, agrippant son dos qu'il lascérait de ses ongles, chouinant presque à cause des sensations qu'il ressentait, perdu entre le plaisir et la douleur.

\- Peter... Peter... Je t'aime...

Gémit-t-il contre toute attente de Hale qui le regardant, percevant dans ses yeux embués à quel point il était sincère.

Alors celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. C'était vraiment son plus beau Noël.

* * *

 **\- Voilà ! Cadeau de moi à moi !**

 **\- Je vois que tu t'es fais plaisir !**

 **\- Bah carrément ! Du Sceter ça faisait longtemps ! *bave***

 **\- *met une bassine en-dessous* Attention à la moquette !**


End file.
